Safe
by underarrest39
Summary: Postfic of 'Two Bodies in the lab' First Bones fic! enjoy :


**A/N: Hi! I'm so glad you decided to read this. I'm new to 'Bones' and I love the show. Booth and Brennan are the best! Brennan is Hilarious! I'm taking a stab a post-fic for my first story in Bones. So I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any 'Bones' characters. Nothing at all just the on-going story I'm doing here. **

**Safe **

**Post-fic – Two Bodies in the Lab **

When I saw Booth I almost died, not literally, seeing Booth staggering towards me made me feel alive. I saw the deep determination on his face to get me from the psycho FBI agent that wanted to kill me. To feed me to dogs and let my bones be the only way people would last see me dead.

Booth nearly killed himself just trying to save me. I admit I thought it was so adorable of him. I couldn't believe how much pain he went through to get me, to save me. I appreciated him so much then, not like I ever didn't appreciate him, I've always done that, even if it didn't seem like it.

When he hugged me, I felt so safe with him, so safe that I would give my life for him. He almost did for me; I couldn't pretend not to be terrified. All I wanted to do was to cling on to him like a those people on TV that have been in a major disaster.

After that terrible night he got sent straight back to the hospital. I visited him at the hospital everyday until he got out, which was a couple of months. We watched TV, once Booth suggested playing cards, like poker. I didn't know what they were even when he explained it to me three times.

"Oh, come on, Bones you have to know how to play this," Booth sighed, laughing.

"No, I never played these games before," I admitted, shrugging.

"What games have you played then, scientist games?" Booth asked.

"I may have," I answered, sarcastically smiling. Booth laughed and smiled at me. Our eyes locked together for a moment, I felt something I never felt before. I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew I felt it before with him.

"Did I ever say thank you?" I asked suddenly.

"Yeah you did. I think…," Booth replied.

"Well, thank you," I told him and leaned in and gave a kiss softly on the lips. "Sorry," I said quickly pulling back,

"No, no," Booth said, grabbing my hand softly, pulled me back to his face. "I liked that." Before he could explain to me anymore I cut him off and started to analyze everything that I just did.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what happen I was just wanted to kiss you on the cheek….and now you're probably thinking that I coming on to you…which I don't think I was? Was I? Even if I was I didn't mean to come on strong, I should have asked you first before I did it. Should I have done it? Something came over me and I wanted to know it felt with you, I mean oh god what the hell am I saying? Of course I wanted to know how it felt like with you…I mean," I rambled on for about another second before Seely kissed my words away.

His kiss felt good, it really felt good. His tongue, softly explored my mouth and heading down to my throat. His kiss was incredible; it made me love him more. Love? Was that the feeling I kept having when I was around him, even if he did contradict me? Even if I always made him bend the rules for me or if he got in trouble for something I said or I had done that wasn't allowed by the book.

I didn't know what I was doing kissing an injured man that I had feelings for or my FBI partner who I always seem to take on trips to suspects for homicide work. I only realized that I spend more time out my lab than working on homicide cases with Booth. For some reason I never really realized until that kiss. The kiss that seemed to last a lifetime, was almost like all those soppy romance movies that I always end up crying over because I thought I would never have that moment in my life, especially the kind of work I have to do all day and even night.

Every time I went on a FBI trip with Booth I didn't even know what to do half the time, I tried to be like a FBI person but somehow I manage to get Booth to ease up on suspects or I would make a stupid mistake.

Back to the kiss; I couldn't believe how long it went. After a moment we broke apart, gasping for breath like I ran a marathon. We only stared at each other until one of us broke the silence.

"You're one hell of a kisser," he exclaimed, grinning.

"Is that bad? Was I really that horrible?" I asked, horrified, leaning back.

"No, it means you're really good at it," he laughed at me, and pulled me close again.

"Oh," I answered, nodding in embarrassment. "I feel so safe with you," I told him softly. I realized the feelings I had for him were love? How could I be in love with someone that irritates me but saves me from a crazed lunatic? I started to wonder how close we are now, how much he would do to save me. If everyone felt as safe as I did then, maybe I wouldn't have a job.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Are they in character or not? Do more or is that enough? Ideas and reviews are welcome! **


End file.
